justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
2 February
= 2020 = Twitter scooterbraun "And maybe the new single and video on Friday? What!?" 11:14 AM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2016 = * Justin Bieber at Hooray Henry's in West Hollywood, CA on Tuesday. Justin Bieber Parties Late Night With Hailey Baldwin Look-Alike = 2014 = * Justin Bieber in the Apple Store. Justin Bieber with a fan Apple Store 2014.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drinking Oreo milkshake.jpg|link= Instagram Maejor Ali gold chains.jpg|'justinbieber' "Follow my artist @maejorali ♛" via Instagram|link= Twitter LaliBeliebsDemi "I STILL CANT BELIEVE IT OMGGGG AND I STILL NEED TO GO PEE SKXKSAKSK HE JUST CAME IN THE APPLE STORE WHILE WE WERE WATCHING THE CONFIDENT VID" 5:00 AM (Pacific Time (US)) :↳ Justin Bieber retweeted LaliBeliebsDemi "MY PICTURE WITH @JUSTINBIEBER WHEN HE BOUGHT ME AN IPHONE OMFG SO UNEXPECTED. I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!!! THANK YOUU <3" 5:19 AM LaliBeliebsDemi "“@LoveThatRauhl09: @LaliBeliebsDemi What iphone did he buy you the 5s or?” Yes green for me and pink for @Jujuismyworld" 8:38 AM LaliBeliebsDemi "@capostatus2014 that was at 5am" 8:59 AM Articles * [http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s08qbu TwitLonger] - me and @jujuismyworld meeting Justin = 2013 = * Justin Bieber talks with Lil Twist over dinner about “Twerk” at Nobu restaurant in West Hollywood, CA. Justin Bieber and Lil Twist 2013.jpg * Justin Bieber in Beverly Hills, CA on Saturday night. Justin Bieber SPEEDS OFF in White Lamborghini TMZ Twitter justinbieber "@bieberarmy #fanmade lyric vid. nice. thanks for sharing. #NothingLikeUs - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0T5IwGaO8" 1:07 AM (London) Articles * = 2012 = Instagram Justin on his red iPhone.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Trying to find the perfect picture..." via Instagram|link= = 2011 = * Justin Bieber attends the special screening of his new movie 'Justin Bieber: Never Say Never' held at Regal E-Walk in New York City, NY. Never Say Never NYC Premiere with Hailey Baldwin.jpg Justin Bieber wearing purple NSN glasses.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber sits courtside during the game between the New York Knicks and the Dallas Mavericks at Madison Square Garden. Justin Bieber watching basketball game February 2011.jpg|link= Twitter = 2010 = * Justin Bieber at “Baby” music video set. Justin Bieber - Baby ft. Ludacris Behind the Scenes of BABY!! Justin Bieber with Alfredo Flores and Jasmine Villegas.jpg Justin Bieber Says Working On 'We Are The World' Remake Was 'Amazing' Loser Kyd Coming Soon! Justin Bieber with Quincy, Lil Twist and Lil Za.jpg|link= The Justin Rangers Bieber A lil bit more jerkin, (nothin too serious) SUBSCRIBE. Twitter NasriWorld "just at the @justinbieber video shoot. its going down "BABY"" 6:35 PM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) NasriWorld "@justinbieber im telling u this kid is gonna be an icon soon. The canadians are taking over. "WE can go nowhere but up"" 6:40 PM Newsletter Newsletter pre-order My World 2.0.png|link= Articles * = 2007 = YouTube kidrauhl ▶ Justin on drums This is a video that my mom took with her camera when I was 9 and the video is off from the audio. She emailed it to my grandma who posted it here. I'll try and get on my drums sometime soon and get something decent up. I have a small clip up on my account but the aren't my drums and there wasn't much to them. anyway ya its me and thanks for the compliment (i think)﻿ Category:Bieberpedia calendar